far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Tiber Uva
Lord Tiber Uva is the youngest son of Lord Casselin Uva, he inherited few lands and used this to own vineyards. Childhood Tiber grew up as the youngest of 3 brothers. He was the weakest of the 3 due to age, and they usually towered above him throughout his childhood. He was taught and trained how to swordfight, though he found combat barbaric and unneeded for what he wished to do. He showed a proficiency and interest in creating beverages and food, often learning from the chefs of how to create meals. He saw his father drinking wine one night, and thought he could learn to create that as well. He told his interest to his father later that night, and Casselin hired a winemaker to teach him the craft. Tiber carefully studied each individual step, and thought himself to be an expert even though he wasn't, by the age of 14. He would of course learn how to swordfight and the like, but most of his time was spent creating wine. As he grew older, he realized he would likely not inherit much of the money from his father, and would likely inherit the least land due to being the youngest. He requested a mentor, and he received one. He wished to use this mentor to help gain wealth further on in life. The man was named Kane, and was a manipulator and spymaster of sorts. Kane taught him different diplomatic techniques, manipulation, how to lie, etc. Tiber took great interest in this, yet stayed closer to the wine making business. He continued learning the craft of manipulation and deceit, while also learning how to prepare a warm meal, and make a good goblet of wine to go along with it. His mother mostly worked with him on creating meals, and his brothers mostly worked with him on swordplay. Though his brothers were taller and stronger than he was, he was able to learn how to evade them and use different tactics to defeat larger enemies. Inheriting Wealth After the death of Casselin at the age of 57, Tiber and his brothers each inherited different parts of land. Tiber inherited a region known as Greenhorn, which was near a river and had fertile soil, along with being near the forest. His brothers inherited similar land but in different areas, his oldest brother, Darius, inherited the Uva keep, and the lands surrounding it. The middle child of the family, Castor, inherited some lands near the West. Tiber started on creating vineyards, hiring employees, etc. In order to get his profession as a wine selling lord going. He would buy several other vineyards once he was able to get enough money, and would hire experienced winemakers to help him in achieving this. After several recipes of winemakers meshed together, Tiber had several unique flavors in his business. He would export these to merchants, lords, and anyone who would buy them. They would often create red wine, putting them in wooden barrels and letting them age. Along with this, he would also export grapes. As he grew in wealth and size, he began buying more vineyards and acres of land to create vineyards. Though this is a slow process, and he doesn't buy very many each year, as they aren't cheap. He often gets loans and favors from his brothers or other lords to expand his business. Greenhorn He has a medium sized home at Greenhorn, it being in the center while other homes surrounded it. Greenhorn is partially built over the river which he is near, the main part of it being over the river itself, put is supported by many wooden pillars and a sturdy wooden base. There is a thick stone wall wrapping around Greenhorn, which isn't that large, for Greenhorn isn't a huge city, but rather a town. There are many merchants, businessmen, and other nobles that may come in or out of Greenhorn, most of them coming to order wine or make connections and trades. Traits/Personality He thinks himself to be a nice person, and is often a cunning and manipulative one at that. He tries to not hold grudges, but may hold one either way. He is often regarded as a positive person, and tries to not look at negatives. He is sensitive about death in particular and has no wishes to kill anyone or to wish death upon anyone. Appearance He has blonde hair which is often uncombed and has many strands of hair which stick up. He has deep, dark green eyes and is 5'10". He is an ectomorph, which means he is fairly skinny and has long, slender arms.